Ele é meu irmão
by feeh- sama
Summary: Sasuke e Orochimaru estão em Konoha e o uchiha começa a sentir coisas estranhas.


Orochimaru e Sasuke estavam num prédio em Konoha (n.a.: escondidos, é claro). O discípulo estava deitado na cama distraído em pensamentos e o outro estava olhando aquele corpo bem delineado e musculoso, querendo possuí-lo. Percebeu, então, que o Uchiha estava com certo volume na calça.  
Então, Orochimaru atacou o menor, beijando-o e começando a tirar-lhe a roupa. Por que não o satisfazer... Pensava.  
-Pare. Não quero isso - Disse Sasuke empurrando o "sannin".  
-Por quê? Não sou a pessoa que você quer?  
-Não é... Não é isso.  
Orochimaru beijou Sasuke sem ligar muito para o que ele dissera, dessa vez não foi impedido, foi deixado levar. Com o passar do tempo eles estavam nus e Sasuke, no colo de Orochimaru que desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço até a barriga do pequeno.  
Orochimaru deitou Sasuke e o chupou, começando a ouvir baixos gemidos e ficando mais excitado.  
-Hum... Não devíamos fazer isso.. Hum... Hum - Sasuke balbuciou entre gemidos sentindo a boca de Orochimaru. Este que adorava ouvi-lo, para ele aquelas lamúrias eram música.  
Orochimaru pegou Sasuke pela cintura, colocou-o de quatro e o penetrou devagar fazendo Sasuke gemeu mais alto, levando Orochimaru a aumentar a velocidade.  
Sasuke segurava o lençol e gritava de dor e prazer, todos no prédio ouviam seus gemidos que ficavam cada vez mais altos. (n.a.: prédio era de 5 andares, pequeno!) Teve seu membro segurado e, de acordo com movimentos de vai-e-vem, tocado.  
Sasuke tem o orgasmo primeiro e suja a mão de Orochimaru que parou de lhe tocar, este começou a passar a língua por entre as nádegas de Sasuke, como se o preparasse para coisa maior ou mais forte, diminuindo temporariamente os gemidos do garoto.  
Ele deitou Sasuke de pernas abertas na cama e o penetrou de uma só vez.  
Sasuke começou a gemer alto novamente.  
Dessa vez era mais rápido e com menos delicadeza. Para Orochimaru aquilo era "mágico", já para Sasuke era um pecado afinal ele ainda sentia algo pelo seu irmão mais velho que não era raiva e sim amor.  
O Uchiha achava mais pecado ainda amar o irmão. Pensava enquanto sentia Orochimaru aumentar mais a velocidade e logo depois um liquido quente inundar seu interior, Orochimaru tinha chegado ao ápice.  
Depois disso todos dormiram (n.a.: eu coloquei "todos" por causa do pessoal do prédio que não tinha conseguido dormir!).

O dia seguinte

Sasuke estava tomando chá, quando Orochimaru entrou na sala enrolado numa toalha.

- Em que você estava pensando ontem? – Indagou o controlador de cobras.  
- Ham? Não entendi a pergunta!- Respondeu o moreno.  
- Você já estava excitado quando comecei a lhe beijar – Começou o "sannin".- Em quem você estava pensando? Não finja ser ingênuo!  
- Isso não lhe interessa - Falou o Uchiha.

Orochimaru se aproximou de Sasuke por trás, massageando seu ombro e beijou o pescoço dele.

- Orochimaru pare! Não irei contar nada a você!- Sasuke se levantou e sai do local.  
------------------------------ No quarto, 2 horas depois ------------------------------------

O garoto Uchiha estava deitado na cama quando algo veio em seu pensamento:

------------------------ Flack Back On----------------------------

Sasuke tinha 8 anos e Itachi, 15.

-Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san!- O Uchiha menor pulando no colo do outro.  
-Sa-sasuke por pare! – Sem querer, o mais velho gemeu.  
- Nii-san, o que você tem dentro da calça? Está duro! – O garoto se remexia no colo do irmão e sentia aquilo roçando em suas nádegas.  
- Sasukee – Itachi gemeu.

O menor, curioso, abriu a calça irmão, que corou na hora.

- Nii-san, o que é isso? É grande! – O garoto passou a mão no membro do outro, que se segurou para não gemer outra vez.

O maior não conseguia se conter: o menino estava a acariciá-lo. Carícias de curiosidade que excitavam Itachi.

- Sasuke, ponha a boca e comece a chupar – Ordenou o mais velho.  
- Nii-san, isso é tão grande! Não cabe na minha boca!  
O mais novo respondeu. – E por que quer isso? – O pequeno olhou com curiosidade para o irmão.  
- Não se importe com o tamanho. Vá apenas até onde conseguir, isso vai me ajudar! – Respondeu o outro receoso.

Sasuke era muito novo pra aquilo, mas já que seu irmão pedira...  
E só pôde ir até o meio do membro do irmão que gemia de forma que a mostrar que gostava.

- Maiiiissss hummm mais rápiddoooooo – Itachi pedia, empurrando levemente a cabeça de seu irmão que se engasgava um pouco.

O maior estava adorando o movimento de sobe-e-desce da boca do seu irmão, sentia Sasuke aumentar a velocidade daqueles movimentos ate que não aguentou e chegou ao ápice na boca deste.

O pequeno engoliu aquele néctar, gostando do que havia provado, então questionou:

- Nii-san o que é isso??

- Apenas a prova de que eu estava gostando do que você estava fazendo!- respondeu Itachi meio ofegante.

- Quer mais?- indagou o menor.

- Sim, mas vou fazer um pouco diferente.- então Itachi jogou Sasuke no sofá e tirou a calça do garoto.

Quando ele viu o membro do garoto surpreendeu-se, o garoto estava excitado, então o uchiha mais velho começou a chupá-lo e o mais novo a dar gemidos involuntários.

A cada gemido de Sasuke, Itachi aumentava a intensidade dos movimentos, ate que o menor não aguentou e chegou a um ápice forte.

- Vejo que você gostou!- disse depois de engolir o líquido do irmão.

- Sim, gostei! – Sasuke se sentou e reparou na mancha no sofá- Isso sai, né?- indagou o menor.

- Acho que sim, mas eu ainda não terminei! – Itachi falou acariciando o cabelo do irmão.

Aquilo assustou o menor.

"O que será que ele vai fazer? Acho melhor perguntar!" - pensou Sasuke.

Antes mesmo que o garoto abrisse a boca para perguntar, o mais velho abriu suas pernas e começo a penetrar lhe lentamente.

- Como você é apertado Sasuke. – disse o maior entrando em seu irmão.

- Ni – Ni –NII-SAN DO-DOI- o garoto gritava de dor, mas, no fundo, sentia prazer com aquilo.

- Se acalma Sasuke!-disse ele acariciando o peito do garoto e dando beijos e chupões no pescoço dele.

Quando Itachi estava completamente dentro do menor, ficou um tempo para que ele se acostumasse e logo começo a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, fazendo o pequeno gemer de dor e prazer.

Itachi não pensou em mais nada, apenas aumentou a velocidade na hora, fazendo o garoto gemer mais alto.

- Hum...nii-ssaaaaann!– O Uchiha mais novo delirava com os movimentos, mesmo doendo.

- Esta gostando? –indagou o maior ainda fazendo movimentos devagar.

- S-simmm – o pequeno não pode evitar o gemido.

- Então vou por um pouco mais de emoção!- o mais velho disse aumentando à velocidade de modo feroz, quase frenético.

"Não da! Isso é muito rápido. Acho que vou gritar, mas isso vai dar a impressão de que não estou gostando! O que eu faço?!"- Sasuke pensava e segurava seus gemidos.

- Vamos!Geme!Geme pra mim!Geme por mim!- Itachi sussurrou sexy, fazendo o garoto se soltar.

- Niiiii... Hum... Niii-saaaan aahhh huuu...- o garoto sentia aquela sensação do seu irmão entrando e saindo do dentro dele, aquilo realmente era algo delirante, algo que fazia os seus gemidos aumentarem pouco a pouco se tornando tão altos quanto a velocidade daqueles movimentos.

Seus gemidos foram mudando de um misto de dor e prazer para apenas de prazer.

- Niiiiiiiiiii-saaaann mais maisssss huuuuuummm niiii-saaaaa.- Sasuke queria sentir mais daqueles movimentos tão alucinantes.

Itachi não pensou e aumentou a velocidade na hora, fazendo o garoto gemer mais alto.

Seus corpos suavam, gemidos eram uma pequena canção que saia da boca do menor, que deixavam o maior cada vez mais excitado.

- Não vou a-ag-aguentaaarrr- o corpo de sasuke estava cansado e o membro dele muito rígido, com aqueles movimentos não demorou e ele chegou ao ápice novamente, surpreendeu-se porque Itachi também chegou ao seu limite junto a ele.

O maior deita-se sobre o garoto e sela o lábio dos dois num beijo demorado e um pouco ofegante.

---------------------------------fim do flack back-------------------------------------------

Quando ele terminou de pensar deu de cara com Orochimaru.

- Falei alguma besteira??- suas bochechas estavam coradas.

- Não, apenas ficou gemendo o nome do seu irmão. – o "sannin" falou olhando e analisando o garoto. – Então é ele! Por que não me contou?- questionou.

- Por que ele é meu irmão, e eu estou sentindo atração por ele?!- respondeu o menor se perguntando ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso não é problema! Se a gente pudesse escolher a quem amar não seria tão difícil viver Sasuke. – o mais velho falou acariciando o rosto dele.

Aquilo o assustou. Orochimaru? Falando coisas daquele tipo? Sasuke apenas sorriu.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – perguntou o pequeno.

- Sim, pesa o que quiser!-respondeu o mais velho.

- Quero que você o encontre e o traga pra mim- Sasuke falou envergonhado e rápido.

- Sim, farei o possível para te ver feliz- falou- "Mesmo que seja nos braços dele".-pensou em seguida.

Esse era mais um dia comum, Sasuke teria que ficar preso no quarto porque nenhum ninja de konoha podia vê-lo. Já para Orochimaru, não. Ele iria ate Suna, onde seria a base da atual sede da Akatsuki, encontrar Itachi.

Depois de duas horas de baixo de uma roupa enorme, que o cobria da cabeça aos pés, deu de cara com Kisame.

- Ei, KISAME!- o "sannin" o gritou.

- Orochimaru? O que faz aqui? – olhou pra ele espantado.

- Cadê o Itachi?? –indagou.

- Em Konoha!- respondeu o "azul".

- O que? Onde? Desde quando? – indagou orochimaru.

- Em Konoha. Há uma semana, mais ou menos. - respondeu Kisame.

- Sasuke!!! Vamos! Rápido, tubarão. – falou o mais velho puxando o mais novo.

- Sasuke? Não é o irmão do Itachi? Olha como fala sua cobra cinza. – Kisame falou.

---------------------- No hotel ------------------------

Assim que "Orochi" saiu, Sasuke foi dormir.

- Sasuke... – uma voz familiar sussurrou no seu ouvido de modo sexy, sentindo o lábio da pessoa mordendo levemente a mesma.

O menino abriu os olhos, virou-se um pouco e logo se espantou.

-ITACHI? – gritou o nome da pessoa que estava em sua frente.

- Cale a boca, moleque, vim apenas lhe visitar. – o maior pois um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

O garoto encolhe-se na cama, o que fez seu irmão se aproximar bruscamente dele.

- Ouvi seus gemidos, um dia desses. Adorei! E quero escutá-los de novo. – o mais velho mantinha o sorriso no rosto.

- "Não posso reclamar. Eu quero isso. Estou louco para senti-lo dentro de mim." – o menino pensou, sem percebe a aproximação do irmão.

O mais velho beijou Sasuke, pegando-o brutalmente pelos cabelos e o puxando para perto de si. O "devorando" pela boca. O mais novo ficou sem fôlego com o beijo de Itachi, que parecia que nunca pararia, mesmo assim, aquilo foi excitando mais o garoto, que, ainda segurado pelo cabelo, foi jogando na cama.

- Itachi o que pensa que esta fazendo?- o garoto indagou – Cadê o Orochimaru ??

- Não o vi. – o maior beijou novamente Sasuke, e guiou a mão dele até o topo da cabeça do mesmo, lhe amarrando com um forte fio de chakra.

- hum...Itachi....me...solta –falou o menino entre o beijo.

O mais velho abriu a capa da akatsuki e tirou o cinto da calça, em seguida, pegou uma kunai e abriu a camisa do menor.

-O- o o que você esta fazendo?? – Sasuke o olhou espantado.

- Você já vai saber. – Itachi colocou um sorriso maligno no rosto.

O mais velho saiu de cima do irmão e começou a bater em seu peito com o cinto.

- ITACHIIII PARAAAA!! PARAAAAAA!! - O garoto começo a gritar, o que deixava seu irmão mais sorridente.

- Esta doendo??- O Uchiha mais velho esta ainda "chicoteando" o irmão.

- SIMMM! PARAAA COM ISSO SEU...- Mesmo pela raiva o menor não conseguia xingá-lo.

- Não vou parar. Grite bem alto! Quero escutar a sua dor e depois...- parou e olhou pro irmão- Vou fazer você implorar por mim. Para eu te comer.

- PAAARAAA – o mais jovem gritava.

Itachi passou mais ou menos uns 5 minutos batendo no menino, a pele deste latejava de dor, então o maior abriu a calça do irmão e tirou sua própria blusa. Ele pois a blusa na boca do mais novo , como se fosse uma mordaça, e fez Sasuke ficar de quatro, o que fez o sorriso maligno de Itachi ficar mais reluzente.

- hummmmm humm humm ararar hummm iiiimmm – O menor tentava falar algo, o que não adiantou e apenas sentiu o cinto de seu irmão bater na pele dele, fazendo feridas e algumas vezes acertando suas parte intimas.

- AAHHUMMMM HUUM AAARRRAAAAA HUUUM ARAAAA – o menor gritava de muita dor.

O maior parou. Deixou o menino respirar e lentamente foi "limpando" as feridas dele com a língua, o que fez o menor corar e para de gritar.

- Pelo jeito você gostou. – o akatsuki começou a acariciar as nádegas do garoto e pela expressão ele estava gostando, então o maior deu um leve tapa.

O Uchiha mais velho tirou a mordaça.

- Você ficou excitado com isso! Você ainda é muito fraco... melhor, sensível. – disse o maior.

- Me solte, por favor. – pediu sasuke

- Não. Você fica mais sexy assim. – ou terminar a frase beijou sasuke de um jeito calmo, mas malicioso.

O menor retribuiu o beijo de modo inocente, deixando Itachi mais excitado. O akatsuki parou o beijo e admirou o corpo nu, cheio de feridas e o membro excitado de seu irmão, este foi virado por ele, que o desamarrou e o amarou novamente.

- O que vai fazer?- indagou o mais novo.

O mais velho nem respondeu e começo a chupar o menor.

- huuumm itaaaa hummmm itachiii – os movimentos da boca do irmão eram devagares mas fortes.

Eram fascinantes, os movimentos de sobe-e-desce tão forte, o sugavam de modo que parecia que ele chegaria o ápice rapidamente, e foi o que aconteceu. Sasuke chegou ao ápice na boca do irmão mais velho.

- Nossa. Realmente você é sensível. Eu nem comecei e você já gozou. – Itachi disse, depois de engolir o néctar do mais novo.

- Itachii... – o menino gemeu.

- Quer alguma coisa?- olhou de modo sádico para o menor, o acariciando na região do ânus.

- Quero que me solte. – sem perceber o menor se mexia com as caricias do irmão.

- Não vou te soltar. Pelo menos ainda não. – o maior penetrou dois dedos no ânus de sasuke que começou a gemer.

- Vamos Sasuke, peça. - disse o akatsuki.

- " Eu quero venha logooo. Não agüento mais. Eu precisooo."- pensou o menor.

- Acho que vou te bater de novo. Você esta sendo um péssimo irmão mais novo. Anda, peça, se não irei te bater mais forte.- falou Itachi num tom de autoridade.

O Uchiha menor permaneceu calado.

- Então gostas de apanhar é? – o mais velho pois um sorriso pervertido no rosto – então é o que vais ganhar! – ele pegou o cinto e bateu no garoto sem dó nem piedade, este começou a gritar e começava a ficar rouco.

- ITACHIIIIIIIIII .... AAAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – esse era o "belo" som que o menor produzia até que o seu irmão parou.

O akatsuki viu que o garoto chorava, então se aproximou do rosto dele e o beijou calmamente, para que ele se tranqüilize.

- Desculpa, não queria lhe fazer chorar. – o maior separou seu lábio do outro.

O menor arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Tu-tudo bem, mas me solte. – o menino olho pro irmão se indagando pelo pedido de desculpas. - "Será que ele gosta de mim e se arrependeu do fez?". –pensou em seguida.

- Certo, vou te soltar. – Itachi soltou o menor que o olhava fixamente.

Os dois estavam bem próximos de modo que pudesse sentir um a respiração do outro. O maior soltou o menor e num ato de impulso o beijou. Foi um beijo de tirar o fôlego, cheio de caricias e paixão.

- Itachi... por favor. – o menino fez aquele pedido, e o irmão rapidamente compreendeu.

O mais velho tirou, sobretudo e sua blusa. O menor logo sentiu o seu irmão dando chupões no seu peito.

- Hum Sasuke...- o akatsuki começo a dar gemidos e a tirar sua calça.

O garoto olhou para o membro do irmão com malicio e arrancou a cueca do mesmo.

- Você é tão grande, Nii-san. – o menino falou e em seguida abocanhou o membro de Itachi.

- Hummm Sasuke... Mais maninho mais .... – o maior pedia pro mais novo aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos.

O menor obedeceu ao irmão e aumentou a velocidades dos movimentos fazendo o mais velho gemer mais alto.

- Hmmm Nii-saan goza, goza na minha boca vai. – o mais novo pediu sem perceber que chama o maior de "Nii-san".

- Humm Sasuke rapiddoooooo. – pediu o mais velho que sentiu o irmão ir bem rápido e forte.

Sasuke brincava de chupar e lamber o maior o fazendo ficar mais ereto pela forma sádica do menino.

- Sasukeee eu não aguento maisss – o maior gemeu anunciando o seu ápice na boca do menor.

- Que delicia. – disse o menor depois de incluir o néctar do irmão

- Vamos fique de quatro. – ordenou o mais velho.

O garoto o obedeceu novamente seu irmão ficando de quatro em sua frente, sentindo em seguida seu irmão entrando.

- hummm Itachiii. – sasuke não conteve os gemidos.

- Como você é gostoso. – itachi começou a ir fundo e se retirar de dentro do irmão.

- Aaaahh nii-sann me fode gostosoooo. – o menor gemia de modo que enlouquecia o irmão.

O mais velho começou a se movimenta mais forte e rápido, enquanto Sasuke gemia alto.

- Isssoooo niii –ssaaaannnn forte forte. – Sasuke começa a gemer alto, pedido pro seu irmão que dava leves tapas na sua coxa.

- Hum Sasukee hummmm. – Itachi não podia conter seus gemidos e começava a se movimentar bem forte e rápido estava no seu limite.

- AAAHHH ITACHIII NII-SAAANNN MEU GOSTOSSO ISSSOOO VAI VAIIIII- sem perceber o menor havia chegado ao ápice.

- AAAHH SASUKE SASUKEE. – o akatsuki não estava aguentando sua própria velocidade.

- NIIIII-SAAAN ITACHIII GOZA TESÃO GOZAAAA. – o menor gemia muito alto que novamente incomodava o prédio.

O mais velho dava tapas fortes e se movimentava bem rápido ate que não aguentou e chegou ao ápice. Então o mais velho saiu de dentro do menino, que se deitou de frente pra ele, e novamente o penetrou.

- Te deixei todo melado por dentro... E vou deixar mais. – o uchiha maior sorri para o outro.

- Vai nii-san isso me deixa todo lambuzado do seu gozo gostoso. – o garoto não sabia por que mais agia daquele jeito por vontade própria talvez ele sabia como manipular o irmão.

O maior novamente começou a se movimentar, fazendo o menino sujar suas costas com o próprio sêmen. Eles fizeram em várias posições e gozaram varias vezes até seus corpos ficarem exaustos e o lugar completamente sujo de seus néctares. Sasuke sentiu prazer de forma que só tinha sentido sentindo na sua primeira vez.

- Itachi eu te amo. – o menino disse corando.

- Eu também te amo Sasuke – o maior sorriu de forma carinhosa.

Sasuke estava deitado sobre Itachi, aconchegou-se no peito de seu irmão e dormiu. Itachi vez o mesmo.

Sasuke e Itachi acordaram, tomaram um banho de água quente juntos, e foram até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

- Quando o Orochimaru chegar o que você ira disser a ele? – indagou o mais velho.

- Eu não sei. Como também não sei se devo ir para a akatsuki. – respondeu o menor com um ar de indecisão.

- Como assim? Você não quer morar comigo?- disse o maior se aproximando, olhando-o com malicia.

- Sim, quero. Mas na Akatsuki tem aquele monte de gente e talvez não desse certo. – disse Sasuke, corando com a aproximação do mais velho.

- Eu tenho uma casa perto do lago poderíamos viver lá. –comentou Itachi, prensado o menor contra a pia.

- Itachi, por favor, ele deve estar chegando. – tentou explicar o mais novo.

- Eles! – disse o Uchiha mais velho, pegando o outro pela cintura, guiando-o a mesa, colocando-o sentando sobre esta.

- Como assim eles? – o Uchiha mais novo puxava seu irmão pelo kimono preto que ele usava, fazendo-o deitar sobre si.

Apesar de ter dito a pousos instantes que era perigoso tal aproximação. Não conseguiu se furtar em querer o corpo deste mais perto de si.

- E se ele encontrou meu ex-parceiro de equipe caminho?- indagou o Itachi, lambendo os lábios, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

- Você ta falando do Kisame. Esqueça-o e me leve embora logo. – Sasuke falou, sentindo seu irmão levantando seu kimono florido.

- Não quer falar com Orochimaru primeiro? – questionou o mais velho, com uma voz calma porem empolgada ao revelar mais daquele corpo.

- Sim, mas temo que ele não... – o menor foi interrompido por um estrondo que parecia ter vindo do próprio apartamento.

- ITACHI O SOLTE. – gritou o "sannin" na porta da cozinha, vendo o seu rival no meio das pernas do seu amado.

- O-O-Orochimaru se acalma. Eu vou embora com ele, só estava esperando você chegar para disser isto... – disse o menino empurrando o outro, ajeitando rapidamente seu kimono.

- Certo então não tenho nada a disser. Isso é uma escolha sua, mas nunca mais olhe na minha cara. – disse Orochimaru vendo o garoto puxando seu irmão, sentindo um aperto em seu peito.

- Vamos logo, Itachi. – pediu o mais novo.

- Kisame avisa ao Pein que eu saí da Akatsuki. – avisou Itachi ao ver o "tubarão" parado na porta.

- C-certo. – acatou o "azul", olhando para o "sanin" em seguida, vendo este triste pela perca daquela criança - Calma Orochimaru, ele vai voltar. – tentou consolando o outro.

- Não, ele não vai. Ele ama o Itachi. – respondeu a "cobra" abraçando o Kisame, sentindo-se indefeso, não que realmente fosse.

Meio sem jeito Kisame retribuiu o abraço, não podendo conter em ruborizar fracamente.

-xXx-

Depois de todo o ocorrido Sasuke e seu irmão foram para a casa perto do lago, como o maior havia sugerido.

Toda noite, o mais novo parecia que explodiria de tanto prazer naquele lugar. Seu irmão o encantava de formas tão absurdas que nem entendia mais de onde vinha aquela paixão tão forte.

Ofegava, a cada toque, a cada carinho, mesmo que estes algumas vezes fossem brutos selvagens, deliciosamente eróticos e perturbadores para sua pessoa. Mas não negava, gostava de tudo e sempre pedira por mais. A língua sempre tão provocante adorava serpentear por seu corpo, gostando do arrepio de sua pele.

Às vezes quando o maior o amarrava em sua cama e apenas lambia-lhe todo o corpo, sentia-se no limite, querendo a todo custo tocar, provar daqueles lábios, mas por muitas vezes graças aos fetiches de seu irmão, e até seu às vezes, ficava sem ações, apenas desesperando-se com os prazeres recebidos.

Era o passatempo favorito do Uchiha mais velho; torturar prazerosamente seu irmão. Amarrava-o, vendava-o, batia-o por muitas vezes, sempre notando o corpo deste reagir aos seus pervertidos carinhos.

Era um encanto ouvir seus gritos fortes de agonia tão mesclados ao prazer que sentia. Passaria a vida toda, pelo tempo que lhe fosse possível, apenas sentindo a macies da pele de seu imão, do sabor de seus beijos.

Por hora, sempre teriam um ao outro. As noites nunca mais seriam solitárias.


End file.
